


The Bodyguard

by VixenOfTheNight



Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard Romance, F/M, Fic three years in the making, For Me, Hostage Situations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major Original Character(s), No real ties to overwatch universe except for mentions of Oasis, characters being badasses, the world is shit have an unbelievable plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenOfTheNight/pseuds/VixenOfTheNight
Summary: The gala was held once every quarter. Mr. Elderwood had spared nothing to out spend Mr. Davenport large fireworks display from the previous spring. Large crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceilings and reflected the lights surrounding the room onto silver platters and off giant glistening ice sculptures.  The mini orchestra was playing a classical Strauss piece, providing mildly interesting background noise for the large group of men, women and omnics to gather and talk pleasantries. Overall, it was the most boring party Elizabeth had attended this week.
Kudos: 3





	The Bodyguard

The gala was held once every quarter. Usually the task of hosting was passed around to all members of the societal upper class of the Brandenburg Business Bureau in rotation. It became a game for them to one-up the previous host, within a respectable taste, in expense and glamour. Mr. Elderwood had spared nothing to out spend Mr. Davenport large fireworks display from the previous spring. Large crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceilings and reflected the lights surrounding the room onto silver platters and off giant glistening ice sculptures. The mini orchestra was playing a classical Strauss piece, providing mildly interesting background noise for the large group of men, women and omnics to gather and talk pleasantries. Overall, it was the most boring party Elizabeth had attended this week.

“So with the increase in recent advertising developments in sectors 4,6 and 28; we have high hopes to expand our profit margins this upcoming fiscal year.”

Elizabeth merely nodded as her middle caressed the rim of her now empty champagne flute. This was the fifth person to approach her this evening and talk her ear off with unprompted company updates that she already knew. Her entire free time was spent researching her father’s competitors and the ever fluctuating development market for future investments. These ‘developments’ were merely a blip on the information radar Irene passed on her desk with her morning coffee. 

“That sounds fascinating Mr. Elderwood.” She replied with ease as she shifted her weight from one heeled shoe to another. Her long dark brown hair done up with hairspray and bobby pins was beginning to make her neck hurt from the weight. The dark blue, strapless, dime a dozen evening gown she wore clung uncomfortably up her legs and she was dying to adjust her under shapewear, “I am sure you have a bright year ahead for you.”

The short, chubby cheeked man smiled softly, like a parent just given a macaroni picture as a gift, “I am sure it will be. My dear, did I mention my son Benedict just graduated from Harvard?” 

The grip on the glass subtly tightened, “You have not sir.”

“He is such a bright young man Benny is! Top of his class he is- and still single, graduated with honors while being president of three clubs under his belt!”

_ That's the third one this evening. Irene owes me 15 credits now.  _ She knew of Benedict, heard that the man was a well known savant in the alcohol arts and the study of massive parties.  _ You made a donation to the university to get him honors while he nursed his vodka, bourbon and beer induced hangover _ , she thought,  __ “Oh is that so? Good for him.” She reached up and began to gently touch the earring on her right ear. All she had to do was press the center gem, her limo would be there in a few minutes at best and finally this waste of an evening could be over.

Their conversation was interrupted by an arm hovering a large platter of  hors d'oeuvres covered in some fragrant sauce was placed between them, “Benedict, Sir?”

“Not right now,” Mr Elderwood moved the plate aside, annoyed to be interrupted, “Can’t you see I'm busy!”

“Apologies sir, but Benedict Elderwood has arrived” the voice seemed to lower into a whisper but her ears still heard it, “He is rather inebriated and it's causing a scene in the foyer.” 

At this she looked up at the white coated waiter leaning down into the shorter host’ reddening ear. The man has bronzed, toned skin, inky black hair tied back on his neck in small ponytail and his dark brown, piercing eyes-

“EHEM, please excuse Miss Cavanagh!” The man took off toward the direction of the door, no doubt to try some face of his event. She pried her blue eyes away and watched him go, surprised with someone with legs so short could move so quickly. 

“Well, that went surprisingly well.” The smooth, familiar voice met her as she turned her head back to see the tray of food passed off to another omnic waiter, “Shame that when he gets to the door he’ll just find his wife, angry about not being invited. That should keep him occupied for a while.”

“Mr. Clark Westwood.” Eliza could not resist the first genuine smile to cross her face all day, “What a surprise to see you here. I was not aware I needed extra protection this evening.” 

The asian gentleman straightened the nondescript gold cufflinks on his wrists, “I was in the area and I thought I’d stop by.”

“The last you told me you were supposed to be in Oasis this week.” She mused while bringing her finger to chin, “If I did not know any better, I’d say you were stalking me.”

The well dressed man looked aghast, placing a hand to his chest in mock offense, “Me? What- no! I feel insulted Ms. Cavanagh. Here I was, looking out for your cripping patience with this insufferable gentleman, and this is the thanks I get?” His mouth attempted to keep still but even he couldn’t help the smirk creeping on his face. “No wonder all your previous bodyguards quit, you are lucky I have such a high tolerance for your-.”

Elizabeth merely shook her head, noting that the man did not deny he was in fact keeping track of her this evening. She instead took in the attire of the man before her while he rambled. Clark had worn the white coat attire of the various waiters and waitresses floating about the area with ease. The black, straight tie was the only difference from the black bow ties of the wait staff, but nobody here looked at the staff except for fleeting glances so his look easily got him into the event without an invitation. His tie was neatly pressed and the clip on it matched the gold of his cufflinks in simplicity. He still had the ridiculous leather necklace around his neck, neatly tucked under his collared shirt to hide it from unwanted eyes. His sharp face showed a grizzled five o’clock shadow that was clear he hadn’t had time to shave recently, further confirming her suspicions. 

“Alright, alright! I give in.” She was smiling warmly at the familiar presence in her space, already putting her in such a better mood, “It is good to see you Clark.”

Clark brushed the back of his neck with his hand, the way he always did when she spoke kindly to him suddenly or unprompted, “It is good to see you too Eliza.”

“So what really brings you here tonight?” She finally asked, as he generously took the empty flute from her hand and exchanged it for another passing by on a waitresses tray.

He passed the bubbly filled glass back to her and confidently stated, “That’s classified.”

Her thin eyebrows quirked up, “Oh, so this is secret business then?” She took a sip of her drink as she casually looked around the room, wondering what else was hidden in the curtains around the room or in the lapels of innocent staff.

Clark readjusted his hand to his pocket, flicking his other wrist up to look at his watch, “Just some mild concerns about unwanted guests, probably nothing. I highly doubt half the people in attendance actually want to be here.”

Elizabeth fought the urge to agree, “Strange, I do not know of anyone of any major importance being here tonight.”

Clark's dark eyes flick up from the holo screen, giving her one of those looks conveying he was biting his tongue to withhold saying something, “Except for you.” 

Another sip of the glass hid her eye roll and any possible color flooring to her face. “Besides me.”

Clarke looked down at the watchlike device strapped to his wrist and the small light holopad projecting off of it, “Some major faces have yet to arrive even after VIPing last minute for the event. Investors, socialites, lawyers…”

“Perhaps they had other things to do.” Eliza suggested, “Elderwood is by no means high on the Bureaus’ list of members.”

“Makes it even strange why they would even bother to plan to come at all.” Clarke wondered aloud in that tone of voice meaning he suspected something was amiss.

At this moment a large group of people came into the room and blended into the crowd. Eliza recognized them as the remaining guests from the VIP list and her shoulders lowered, releasing tension she did not realize she was holding. “See there they are, there was probably another soiree they were coming from in a group.” The tensing of his mouth told Elizabeth he was not as relaxed as she was. To any bodyguard, a new flooding of people was a security nightmare and his reflexes kicked in without thinking and he moved his hand to the side of his jacket where she imagined his firearm was hidden from view, just to feel its weight as a safety check. The far skinned woman saw his body tense and had to fight the immediate reaction to tell him to relax. He was simply doing his job, and his job was to protect her. “I was planning on leaving soon anyway, perhaps you can accompany me home?” 

Clark looked a tad bit relieved, beginning to mouth his response when he suddenly looked surprised. Bringing his hand up to his ear, he tapped the small communicator blended into his skin tone that she didn’t see when first looking at him. 

“Westwood” he said authoritatively to whoever was on the line. 

_ Hey there space cowboy,  _ The familiar voice of a young woman came over the tiny speaker in his ear canal,  _ I was on my way to flag local authorities and I noticed you were in the area and thought I’d give you a heads up. That group of people that walked in are bad news and I believe they have an interest in causing some trouble for you there _ . _ I’m sending you the location of their leader, should be at your three o’clock. _

His gaze drifted to see the man in question, a bulky, slick looking gentleman dressed in black with leather gloves covering his hands. After a moment he nodded in affirmation, Eliza wondered if he knew the person he was talking to couldn’t see the physical response. “Understood.” 

_ I’m sending in emergency services now, ETA 30 minutes. Try and do some damage control before they get there? You owe me for Japan after all. Club Out.  _

Clark frowned but merely shifted his attention back to the woman before him. “How long until your limo arrives?”

Elizabeth looked up at the large analog clock on the door above the entryway, the time showing it was half past seven, “They were not originally supposed to be here until 8 but I can call them earlier. I’ve had enough of older gentlemen trying to set me up with their sons, grandsons and nephews for one night.”

Clark took her half empty champagne flute and passed it to a floating waiter, “Call it now.” His first priority was to get her out of harm’s way, into a vehicle headed away from here. Then he could focus on the potential bomb threat hovering in the room. He looped his arm in hers and started to casually but intentionally make his way toward the exit. 

Elizabeth did her best not to get distracted by his sudden close contact as she reached up to her earring and made to press the center jewel of her dangling jewelry. After hearing a small click both froze in their step. 

“Going somewhere?”

The large man with slicked back brown hair appeared behind them and held a handgun a mere inches away from where they were currently standing. He immediately grabbed Elizabeth around the neck and pulled her into his body and aimed the gun at Clark, forcing his hands up in defense. His first thought was to reach for his gun, but then he remembered coming from his previous mission he had used the last clip, leaving the gun now a heavy weight against his hip. He regretted not stopping by the Compound to refresh his ammo, but he had no intention of walking into a hostage situation. From his distanced position, his gaze hardened at the assailant, his mind was reeling with possible directions he could disarm the leather gloved man without harming Elizabeth in the process. The options were unfortunately very few. 

His earpiece crackled to life-  _ Club here- I have police en route. Diamond is on his way too; he should be there in ten minutes. Do not do anything stupid Bodyguard. Let the police handle this, you are severely underarmed to deal with this situation! _

The late arriving guests standing around the perimeter of the room. They had deactivated their holographic disguises to reveal robotic faceless henchmen with AK-47s built into their arms pointed menacingly at the crowd of people now herded into the center of the room like cattle One let out a warning rat-a-tat-tat of the machine gun and the result was a chorus of scared screams of innocent people. 

_ Diamond is five minutes en route! Do not play hero! _

The burly man kept the gun at Clark before speaking politely into the shell of Elizabeth’s ear, “Now if you could come with me Ms. Cavanagh everyone here can walk away with their bodies intact. If you don’t, I have all of those robots hooked up to fire like turrets across this entire room-” He growled, “and they are very well loaded.”

“Ms. Cavanagh, do not listen to him.” Clark calmly spoke from his position on the barrel of a gun. “You shouldn’t have fired, the police are probably on their way now.”

_ Clark no! I’m patching Diamond into your com- _

“You’re right.” The man mused with a sigh before he fired the gun multiple times, causing Clark to fly back against the wall and slide down lifelessly. “What’s a few more then?”

“CLARK!” Elizabeth struggled to keep her breathing under control, the voice returned to her ear, “Your choice my dear, you already have blood on your hands for not agreeing sooner. Do you want more?” She swallowed against the force gripping her neck, the leather making her sweat. 

“There’s no need for any more bloodshed.” She spoke clearly despite her nerves, “I’ll go willingly... you bastard.” 

“Smart choice pumpkin.” The man smirked triumphantly as he moved the gun down to the holster by this thigh and held out his gloved hand, “Shall we?”

Elizabeth grimaced as she gently slid her hand into his, forcing herself not to look back at Clarks slumped body as her kidnapper escorted the woman out the door arm in arm. She was helped into a nondescript black waiting getaway car and the omnic driver casually drove away from the scene.

\---

_ We have a man down on scene- DIAMOND can you go any faster?! _

The voice in his hearing canal was frantic and the blur of the world passed his ocular lenses. He was about a minute from the pinned location on his en route GPS and he was already pushing the speed of sound. A few moments later he skidded to a stop outside of the Elderwood estate and could feel the electricity zipping through his circuits.

“I’m here Club.” The omnic reported as their eyes took a second to refocus the world around them, “Current police ETA?”

_ Five minutes- Not fast enough. I need you to get in there,disarm those omnics and get a vital read on Clark. Patching you the security footage from inside the gala room.  _

The images of multiple cameras appeared over his eyes as they observed the room, a quick glance gave them the ideal path to take. “Gotcha, going in hot, keep the police informed.” 

_ Confirmed route patched. Diamond go. _

With a whirl of wind and electricity, the hall door burst open and before the captors had any time to react they were quickly beheaded by a single swift blade, causing lifeless heads to fall to the polished floor. The omic stopped in front of the cowering group of socialites and lifted his hands to motion for them to not move.

“Everyone please remain calm.” The robotic voice projected from the speaker on his chest, “You are now out of immediate danger. Law enforcement will be here shortly.” Once they finished the programmed speech, the speedster turned to where Clark was sitting against the wall and moved to check on him. 

“You okay man?” They asked rather unconcernedly for talking to what could have been a corpse.

_ Of course he’s not ‘okay’! He was shot in the chest 4 times!  _ The voice chided in his head. Diamond went to check his torso and both were surprised to hear the man groan.  _ And he’s alive, that maniac... _

“I can still hear you…” The slumped man started to sit up, moving to open his shirt and reveal a very heavy looking bullet resistant vest dented in four places.

“You avoided death again dude.” The omnic helped the man to his feet “Maybe we should start calling you Nine lives.”

_ Regardless, that was idiotic!  _

“I’ve burned through nine already so I hope not.” Clark huffed as he removed his bullet shredded jacket and let it drop to the floor. “Do you have an extra clip on you, Diamond?”

_ Why didn’t you tell me your weapon wasn’t loaded? Clarke, are you even listening to me?! _

“Yeah.” Reaching into a compartment on the left leg, they pulled out a black revolver clip with six bullets, “Sorry this is my last one.”

“It’ll have to do.” Clark reloaded the revolver solidly, “Club, Elizabeth has a tracking device in her earrings, tell me where she’s headed.”

The voice in his ear was about to snap back a reply when it stopped and took a deep breath. There was a sound of tapping in his ear before it came back,  _ She’s in a black Hyundai, no license plate, headed for the warehouse complex off the interstate.  _

\---

When she had gotten in the car, her abductor made quick work of binding her chest and legs to prevent her from moving and escaping. She questioned if the tying was actually more for show then function as all other times she had been abducted she had never been bound like this. The thick black rope made its final rotation around her hands before it was tied. 

“Tight?” The man asked as he finished his handiwork.

“Yes.” The bonded woman grunted to show her point.

“Good.” He finally moved out of her space and toward the tinted window of the car. “Just some precautions you see.”

“Right.” Elizabeth said as she struggled to sit up in the moving car. “So should I ask who paid you to do this?” A few main targets rolled over her mind but the last time she had checked her bounty had not suddenly increased, which usually sparked kidnappings like this. 

The man scuffed before pulling a dagger from his pocket, letting it roll over his free fingers as if to taunt the girl. “You have no need to worry about that now, my dear. No harm will come to you. Just enjoy the ride.”

Pure, unadulterated annoyance flooded her face as she kept slowly trying to feel her bindings for any weak spots. The man clearly knew his way around ropes and his work was sound, she’d almost be impressed in any other situation. She had no choice but to sit and wait for something to happen and she hated this part the most. She tried to play off her feelings as indifference or even boredom but deep in her stomach, the muscles twisted and ached with worry.

“You are not going to monologue about what your plans are for me?” Elizabeth wanted to keep the man talking. Talking men she knew how to deal with, talking led to familiarity, comfort and most importantly the opportunities for error. “No ‘you won’t see the light of day again’ or ‘you’ll make a pretty penny for a reward’?” 

He instead smirked, leaning forward into her space again before smiling, “Keep talking and I will gag that pretty mouth of yours.”

The threat hung in the air between the two, like the man was waiting for an opportunity to silence her from the very beginning. Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheek to prevent the knee jerk response of ‘you’d like that wouldn’t you’ to keep from exiting her mouth. She’d rather not have the only form of freedom taken away in this scenario.

“Boss.” The omnic from the front called back to the two passengers, “Incoming on the left side.” 

The dark haired woman craned her head to see an approaching motor bike weaving through cars to reach them. The man looked disgruntled as he yelled at the driver, and his following words made her heart drop into her stomach-

“Take the next exit, if they follow we start shooting.” 

\----

A swerve through lanes and the black car was headed down a sharp exit route. With some well intentioned maneuvering between crawling interstate commuters, the sleek motorbike followed diligently even gaining speed as it approached.

The red taillights of the speeding car soon retracted mechanically into the vehicle to reveal twin gun barrels. The helmeted head of the driver perked up as if to say ‘Oh shit’ before bullets began to fire at the approaching motorcycle. They swerved to avoid the spray, before pulling out a silver revolver and shot two times, taking out both back tires of the car. The tires hissed as the vehicle swerved as it lost control, running into the cement rail of the road. The right side crumpled like aluminum foil as it slid and skidded strips of black paint along the concrete barrier. 

Out of the driver seat, the omnic pulled out a small handgun in the driver door and began to shoot in the direction of the approaching bike with shaking hands. After a few terribly missed shots, the masked rider responded by putting a bullet through the omnic's head, killing it efficiently. Slowing the chopper to a stop, the rider dismounted and began to move toward the wrecked car.

The left passenger door kicked open and out came the man in black, wiping blood from his nostrils, “You’ve caused quite a bit of damage.” He spoke to the approaching figure, “I’d commemorate you if you hadn’t attempted to kill me.”

The biker stopped as the man in black pulled out a knife and held it between his hands, turning the handle over in his grasp, “Guns are so detaching don’t you think? I prefer to settle this like men.” Like men apparently meant with showmanship as a spin of the blade lead to the man standing in a defensive pose, waiting for the stranger to run at him. 

Instead the masked man lifted his arm and shot the man twice, and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. 

After he was sure the dead man would not be moving any time soon, the motorcyclist reupholstered his weapon and lifted the helmet off his head, revealing Clark’s weathered face, “Fucking prick.”

_ Oooooo, Westwood said a bad word.  _

Clark ignored the goading in his ear as he made his way over to the car wreck, leaning through the open door. After a moment of searching he found the blue clad woman curled up on the floor, bound up like a damsel in distress on old fashioned train tracks. He pulled her out and laid her on the road, looking her over for no major injury. 

_ Can you get me a scan and I’ll do a vital check? _

After pressing a few buttons on his watch, a light blue gridded beam passed over the unconscious woman from head to toe before concluding with a  _ beep!  _

_ Scans show no broken bones or internal bleeding, she must have hit her head when the car crashed. Overall, considering her limitations she’s lucky to have no major injuries.  _

Rough hands went to the smooth skin of the woman’s forehead where some blood began to drip from a small cut near her hairline, “She’s bleeding.”

_ I said no Major injuries Clark. She’s going to be fine, nothing that some painkillers and some ‘tender loving care’ won’t fix.  _

\---

“I assure you Irene, I am fine!” Elizabeth swatted at the metallic arm of her caregiver patting the small cut on her forehead with a cloth of hydrogen peroxide. 

“You will be if you’d stop squirming and let me finish.” The elder sounding omnic scoffed as they finally managed to remove the remaining blood from her skin. The cloth and bottle returned to the tray they had used to carry the items from the nearby bathroom medicine cabinet. “You’re lucky that all you have after the stunt you were in.”

She silently had to agree, besides the minor cut she was unscathed. The rope was high quality enough to not leave marks on her skin and any aches or pains could easily be numbed by over the counter pain medication. The dark haired woman sat at her large mahogany desk where multiple large holo screens analyzed numbers of stock and development data while she nursed a glass of tea and honey.

“You should get some sleep.” The omnic suggested in a way that with years of knowledge from growing up with them Elizabeth knew meant ‘If you do not go to bed I will MAKE you go to bed’.

“Let me finish this last analysis and I’ll go lie down.” She insisted and met the stubborn gaze of her caretaker through her reading glasses, “Check on me in a half an hour and if I am not in bed you have my permission to boss me into sleeping.” The omnic clearly did not like that answer but relented as she left the bedroom, closing the door behind her without a word. 

Elizabeth finally sighed with the relief of being alone. She removed the glasses from her weary eyes and rubbed them exhaustedly, the combination of the ever present computer glare and the hectic evening events. Glancing at her digital clock, the time read nearly midnight and she knew she had multiple corporate meetings to sit through tomorrow. Draining her porcelain tea cup, she pushed away from the desk and turned only to bump into-

“Clark!” She gasped in surprise as she pushed back to see the bodyguard standing like a statue before her, “How did you get in here? We are on the 25th floor!” 

The tanned man looked down at her and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Uh... ta da?”

Elizabeth dropped a deadpan look at the intruder before she stormed the main bedroom and turned to see her window open from the outside in, gossamer curtains blowing inward from the night breeze. After facing him and gesturing to the open pane with exasperation, he only responded with “That’s bizarre, how did that get open?”

“Clark you have to stop coming in my window like some deranged peter pan. What if my father’s security cameras see you here? You could lose your job!” With news of this evening's incident probably in a report on his desk by now she knew she’d have to deal with another surveillance boost to her location at all times.

He met her concerned eyes by holding out a small bouquet of six roses with a small card attached that simply said ‘Get Well Soon’. 

The woman tied the sash of her sleeping gown tighter to her body and sighed helplessly. She took a few steps to meet the man face to face, making his shoulders tense. Taking the flowers, she brought them to her nose to smell of her favorite aroma. With her face still buried in the bouquet, she looked up at him with her shining blue eyes “Oh what ever will I do with you, Clark Westwood?”

Clark’s face flushed immediately and his arms clasped behind his back like a school boy caught sneaking out after curfew. His dark eyes did not dare to meet hers for fear of saying something incredibly stupid. He often found his tongue tied in her beauty like this, bathed in moonlight and her long hair gently blown by the evening breeze. It was no wonder she was the most sought after bachelorette in the world, even if it was for all the wrong reasons. 

“Well... when you figure that out, let me know?” he finally spoke and dared to meet her gaze.

She giggled and merely nodded, “I will. Thank you.” 

Their moment was interrupted by a notification buzzing sound coming from the communicator in his ear. He sighed, another mission from the Compound. 

“I have to go.” He said forlornly, jaw tightening as the words crawled from his lips.

“I know.” She nodded into her flowers and closed her eyes, “Go.”

There was a pause, an all encompassing moment of silence that screamed at her ‘No I don't’ want to go’ and ‘Thank you so much for understanding’. Then she heard footsteps, a creaking weight against her window sill and then... silence.

When she finally opened her eyes, she stood alone with the flowers in her hand, the only implication she had not imagined a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything fanfiction related in nearly three years. A friend finally convinced me to write this fic because the world is terrible and we all need to do things for ourselves in times like this. Am I going to write more? I really do not know. But if you read this fic and liked it, I hope it made your day a little better and I hope anyone who reads this takes time to do something they love doing just for themselves. I'm glad I did.
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> -Vixen


End file.
